mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
United Speakonian Soviet Republic
The United Speakonian Soviet Republic are speakonians that have joined Speakonian Soviet Union and formed a republic. Not much is known about them, however they did attack several places in the United LOLs of ROFLica in several videos using nuclear weapons and other explosives to aid there conquest. These attacks were not authorized by Pieboy6000, and the offenders were found and shot for their crimes. They were originally founded by Pieboy6000, and most of there commands are sent to the leader Josef LOLin from the Pieboy Tower, covertly in Lolcouver, even after a bunch of rebels attacked the tower. The War in the Republic of My has started, and on August 1st, 2011, The Supreme AI backstabbed the USSR. On July 2011, former Military Leader Josef LOLin was convicted of terrorism against the United LOLs of ROFLica, and was found guilty. He was executed by USSR troops upon being sentenced guilty, allowing Pieboy6000 full control over the USSR. There are not many known members, however we have a list of the few we know of: Notable Members of the USSR (Italics mean the person is dead): *Radar Overseer Bob *''Vladimir LOLin (Died of natural causes)'' *''Leon TROLOLOLsky (Assasinated by Josef LOLin)'' *''Josef LOLin (Executed by Pieboy6000)'' *''Microsoft Anna (Fate Unknown, presumed dead)'' *Pieboy6000 *EmergencyRanger88 *''Radar Overseer Ivan (Killed by a B2 Spirit Stealth Bomber in the Battle for LOLivostok)'' *''Radar Overseer Kenneth (Died when the Russian LOLeration was destroyed)'' RorytheRetrokid has stated he is sending 50,000 weapons including ROFL-47's to the Speakonian Armed Forces a month. For some reason, CaliROFLia in the United LOLs of ROFLica decided to become it's own country, so Emergencyranger88 was quickly placed in control of Northern CaliROFLia by Pieboy6000 as a quick decision on July 30th, 2011 just before the Lolcouver Nuclear Disaster as he wanted to check if the launch system worked. After being deported back, EmergencyRanger88 was made 2nd in command for a few hours until he launched multiple ROFLnukes at the Thunderbird Tower. He was quickly demoted and given a sound warning by Pieboy6000, quote: "After the Lolcouver nuclear disaster we have already had, the last thing we need is to be provoking the United LOLs of ROFLica by attacking them while we are weakened.. It pains me, but for this, you are demoted to Military General for unauthorized attack, even on an enemy, as much as I'd have liked to keep you in Second in Command the council were highly against keeping you in your place, just be glad you didn't end up like LOLin, he's dead now. It's a good thing you are not. You are a good man but we must do this for our safety at the moment. Apologies General". This was understood by Emergencyranger88 and the other high-ranking officials of the USSR, that they must be authorized to attack other places in the world. He was promoted back to Second-in-Command and given a second chance, but was warned something like that happening again from his command would bring him out of the position for good. On August the 2nd, early in the morning (in GMT +0), the United Speakonian Soviet Republic was BETRAYED by The Supreme AI. The USSR have sent a plea for help to the United Lols Of Roflica, hoping that they will help them in the new-found battle. The USSR has officially declared war on the Supreme AI at 02:27 (BST) on August 2nd 2011. Weaponry, Equipment, and Vehicles The USSR use many weapons and vehicles to combat enemies and to get about. Weapons: ROFL-47 Assault Rifle, LOLt M1911, ROFL-6 Nerve Gas, M4A1 ROFLCarbine, Tactical ROFLNuke with Interchangable parts, ROFL-60 Machine Gun, LMAO-115 Laser Pistol (used by Pieboy6000 and his EMP-Proof turrets only), Tactical Combat Knife (can be thrown), M2 LOLnade, ROFLhawk (Throwing Axe), .357 LOLt Python Equipment/Attachments: LOLographic Sight ,ROFL-203 Underbarrel Grenade Launcher, Vista Ammo, Vistanium (with Vistadiation), ROFLCOG Sight, Foregrip, TherLOL Scope Vehicles: IS-FUCKYOU Main Battle LOLTank, WTF-130 Gunship, LOL-24 Hind, ROFL-64 Apache, ROFL Jump Jet (Also known as the ROFL Harrier), LOL-130 Cargo Plane, LOLQ-9 Reaper UAV Plane, ROFL UH-1 Huey, T-26 LOLTank, LOLvee Jeep, LOL-90 Main Battle LOLTank, LOL-72 Main Battle LOLtank, USSR Top Secret vehicle Codename Charlie Golf aka Rofl-56 Space Combat Fighters MK V, Derpator UAV Drone Devastation After being betrayed by The Supreme AI, billions of Soiturrannian troops invaded the USSR. The USSR was able to put up somewhat of a fight, but the country fell after a week of brutal fighting. The leaders fled to unknown locations. Two months later, the Diarrhea Death Star: Supreme Excrement Edition was tested on Earth 2, targeting the USSR at the lowest possible firepower. The entire country was reduced to a pile of excrement. The USSR's partner, the United LOLs of ROFLica (along with the Republic of CaliROFLia), was invaded and occupied by Satan, Devil's Hell Star, the Horribly Deformed Midget Pig Monkeys with Automatic Firearms, and the Communist Linux Penguin Army. The USSR was not disbanded and still exists, however has no plans to do anything of this moment after their catastrophic defeat, and approximately 141,848,000 people were killed in either battle or the Diarrhea Death Star, civilians AND soldiers. Only about 1,500 people of the Russian LOLeration managed to escape in time before the destruction. After the War in the Republic of My... Once the War in the Republic of My finally ended, the Russian LOLeration was rebuilt in roughly 1 week by Demolition Repair Droids and Repair bots from the ULR. The United LOLs of ROFLica and the USSR became full allies. The USSR has made it their goal to destroy anybody remaining who was sided with the Supreme AI, except for Satan and Devil's Hell Star for obvious reasons. As soon as the Russian LOLeration was completely rebuilt, many people flocked too it, especially to LOLscow to see the Memorial to everyone who died while fighting the Supreme AI's evil forces. Population levels suddenly jumped, through people wanting to live in the country. The current population of the USSR controlled Russian LOLeration is now about 75,746. The USSR has been very settled since the end of the war. A nuclear weapon, the Tsar LOLa was recently tested, the strongest ROFLnuke EVER concieved. It was tested on a small, uninhabited island just north of the LOLeration. The island was obliterated. The Nuke is being held incase another time like the war comes along, and this time they will be ready. They have shared their secrets with the ULR, so if either was to turn on the other, they would know everything. However, the chances of that occuring are so low, that the nuke may never be used on anyone on Earth 2. As a result, the USSR is back again, gaining a second chance after hitting it's lowest point. Category:Nations Category: Nations previously/currently at War. Category:Betrayed Nations